


This Is It?

by FaeOfStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goodbyes, Just a short drabble, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), toootttalllyyy not based off of something that happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfStars/pseuds/FaeOfStars
Summary: The paladins' job as defenders of the universe has come to an end. Peace mostly restored, Voltron is no longer needed. They can go back to Earth. They can return to their lives until Voltron is needed again. It seemed like they were all parting ways. As everyone was saying their goodbyes, Lance had a question for Keith. One that Keith had always dreamed of, but never thought it'd be a reality.





	This Is It?

   "Hey, Keith? Can I ask you something?" Lance said quiet enough so that only I could hear.

   I tilted my head slightly. "Uh, yeah, sure."

   He opened his mouth to speak, but then turned his head to the group nearby us. "Actually, hold on."

   His entire body was turned towards the group now as he spoke to them. My head began to flood with ideas. What could he possibly want to ask me now? I waited for him to finish his business with the others, yet I was also dreading the moment it would happen. He seemed uneasy when he asked me and it was clearly something he didn't want the others to overhear. Before I knew it, a hand rested on my shoulder and I could feel his words brush against my ear.

   "Follow me."

   I did as instructed and followed Lance to an empty hallway. He double checked that nobody had followed us and that the hallway truly was empty before speaking.

   He seemed a little tense as the words clumsily fell from his mouth, "I, um, I don't really know how you'd feel about this. Would you be alright with... well..."

   He paused and tried to straighten his body out and regain his nerves, but soon gave up on that and decided to finish his thoughts with movements. He touched his fingers to his thumb on both of his hands and tapped the tips of those fingers together a couple times. It took a few seconds for me to process what he was trying to get across, but once I got it, my eyes widened.

   "A goodbye kiss?" he finally confirmed his hand movements' meaning.

   My throat felt constricted. My fingers gripped the hem of my shirt as the words bounced around in my mind. _Goodbye_. It was a word that I didn't want to hear. I knew it was coming eventually, but I hated that eventually was now. I didn't want this to be over. Sure, being a paladin of Voltron was exhausting and dangerous work, but it gave me a purpose. It gave me people to call family. It gave me somewhere to belong. Where was I supposed to go after this? What were my plans once this was all over? I had no idea. After all this time, after all these years, I began to hope this would never end. _Kiss_. That was a word I didn't expect to hear, especially from Lance and in the context it was in. He was asking to kiss me? Me of all people? Not Nyma, Shay, or Allura? Hell, not even Hunk? But me. Why me? I wanted to kiss him, of course, I had wanted to kiss him for so long. I just couldn't believe he wanted to kiss me too.

   "In a platonic way!" he seemed to stutter out after waiting for my response that never came. "Platonic, not romantic. We might not see each other after this, so I just.. I don't know. Do you want to?"

   Even after the disappointment of hearing it had no romantic meaning, I still wanted it. Was it wrong of me? At the moment, the morals behind it didn't matter. I wanted to kiss Lance. I wanted to kiss him so badly. 

   "It's fine if you don't want to. You just have to say so and I'll leave you alone. I'll just give you a hug and..." he started.

   "No," I interrupted him. "I want to."

   Instantly, a smile appeared on his face and he began to relax. He checked the hall once more. "Come here then."

   I inched forward, closing the space between us. For a while, we stood there awkwardly, just staring at each other. Lance laughed at the silence and pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly. Shortly afterwards, we both pulled apart slightly, just enough so that there was some distance between our faces but our arms were still wrapped around each other. He began to lean forward a little, but stopped. He was nervous, I could tell. I was probably even more nervous, but I didn't want the chance of this kiss not happening. So I did it. I brought my lips to his and let my eyes flutter shut. It was soft, gentle, and way too short. Once our lips parted, Lance rested his forehead against mine as he observed my face.

   My eyes were still locked onto his lips, so I saw the instant that they spread into a large grin before opening to say a single word. "Cute."

   Even after returning to the group and even once we'd arrived back on Earth and began to depart the castle ship, my heart was beating rapidly. I was unable to believe that this really happened. When I looked at Lance as we stepped on the soil, a bittersweet feeling overrode me. 

   "I guess this is it?" Lance said.

   I nodded. "I guess so."

  "I'm gonna miss you, Keith."

  "I'm gonna miss you too, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey Keith, when are you gonna stop projecting your life onto this fictional character that you named yourself after?"
> 
> N E V E R
> 
> Okay, but... this fic right here?? It happened to me. Like, it actually happened. A guy I have a big crush on (who coincidentally reminds me of Lance) asked to kiss me near the end of our senior lock in. And I gave in and kissed him. So..... this fic was born because I have no idea how to cope with these feelings, ahhhh. I briefly considered writing about the whole senior lock in, but I just decided to go with the most memorable part, since it was pretty easy to translate it to the Voltron universe. Didn't feel like writing another highschool AU.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm terrible.
> 
> (Also, I doubt the paladins would just completely separate from each other once Voltron was done and no longer needed. That was purely projecting to fit my situation. It's...mmmmmm...bad, folks. I've got it so bad. Please forgive me.)


End file.
